falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
John Kite
"Life is our Heavenly Father's gift. It must not be wasted." ―John Kite Also known as Old Bishop Kite and The Faceless Man, John Kite is a pre-war ghoul, physician, and a Mormon bishop from the Lemhite Nation. Appearance and Equipment Kite is a pre-war ghoul. When the bombs dropped he looked directly into the nuclear detonation and much of his flesh was burned away. His eyes were once blue, but are now entirely black. His body is emaciated, with the bones clearly visible under his taut flesh. He looks like a moving, breathing corpse, more so than many other ghouls. Kite usually wears pre-war suits, but while traveling will wear tough and practical wasteland garb. He will carry a well-used doctor's bag if the situation requires it. He rarely carries weapons, but when he does he uses an old .45 Auto pistol and a hunting knife. History Pre-War John Kite was born in the Idaho Falls, Idaho, USA in 1994, and would live through the height of American prosperity and optimism. He grew up in a middle-class family and was a talented student. He served a mission in Hong Kong in 2014, learning a great deal of Chinese culture during his time there. He returned to America in 2016 and entered medical school. He married in 2020 but lost his wife when a drunk driver hit them a year later. He graduated from medical school in 2025 and opened a practice in Idaho Falls that he would operate for many years. He remarried in 2029 and over the next several years fathered five children, A daughter named Sariah, a son named Roland, twin daughters named Miranda and Sabrina, a son named Alan. Kite loved all of his children, but was especially close to Roland. Roland followed in his father's footsteps and became a doctor, marrying his childhood sweetheart. Alan was rebellious and joined the US Army straight out of high school. His daughters all married and built families of their own. By 2059 he was a proud grandfather, and was able to look back on his life with pride. Kite watched as the world began to fall apart in 2066. The Chinese Invasion of Alaska would see Roland drafted to serve the military's medical needs. He would die just a few months into the war, killed when a stray shell struck a medical tent. Kite coped with his grief by throwing himself into his work, but at 75 he was simply too old to keep up with his workload and he finally retired in 2069. He would spend much of his time with his widowed daughter-in-law and his grandchildren. Alan quickly rose through the ranks and was highly decorated. Ultimately he was chosen to wear power armor into battle, and fought in Anchorage before his finished his years of service. Kite counseled his son against reenlisting, but Alan rebuffed him and reenlisted just in time for the invasion of the Chinese mainland. Alan would be killed in action in 2076 by Chinese sniper fire in Beijing. Kite was in the park with his grandson Levi when the bombs dropped. With no shelter in sight, Kite pushed Levi the ground and covered him with his own body. Then, forgetting a lifetime of training, he glanced up. He saw the nuclear detonation take Idaho Falls just before his face was burned away. Post War Kite and Levi wandered the streets of post-nuclear Idaho Falls, searching for their home. The city was had been obliterated, and slowly Kite realized that his wife, children, and grandchildren were all dead. After days alone they found a few other wanderers and banded together to try and survive in the ruined city. At first, they thought it might have been only the West Coast that was bombed, and that help was coming, but as time wore on it became clear that the United States no longer existed and they were alone. Despite his blindness, Kite was very useful to the group, as he was the only surviving doctor they'd found. They took shelter from the fallout in the Old Ironport Bottling Plant. The group soon encountered a sickness that even Kite did not know. Their skin began to slough off, and radiation became meaningless as they adapted to the postnuclear wasteland. Numb to the horror the group continued trying to eke out an existence in postnuclear Idaho Falls. A new sickness began to take hold of Kite's people. It started as forgetfulness and sudden bursts of anger, and began to progress far beyond that. Around the same time, Kite's sight returned as the radiation prompted his body to regenerate. Kite became convinced that all the changes they were all experiencing would continue if they stayed in the irradiated city center. Unable to convince other ghouls to follow him, Kite and Levi left Idaho Falls for the north, hoping to find uncontaminated lands. Asherites After wandering for years, Kite and Levi discovered Asher and his exiles from the nascent Teton Protectorate. They were overjoyed to see that normal humans existed, and although they Asherites were slow to trust they made themselves useful and were eventually accepted. Kite's medical knowledge paid for their stay, and he taught many young Asherites his knowledge of pre-war medicine. Kite taught many of his students his faith and made a large imprint on the spirituality of the early Asherites. Lemhi The first Asherites clan had grown and split into a number of clans by the time they first encountered the Lemhites. The Lemhites were more primitive, but also very peaceful. Kite first encountered them when he followed an Asherite trading expedition north. He felt impressed to stay with the Lemhites, and informed the Asherites he would not be returning with them. Kite became a respected medicine man among the Lemhite tribals. He and Levi travelled from village to village and healed the sick. They developed an affinity for Lemhite culture, absorbing their language and customs. Kite taught the gospel among the friends and contacts he had made, and over the course of a few decades developed a large following. Only the Blood Eagle clan did not accept him. Kite's grandson Levi began to go feral during this time. Afraid he would hurt someone, Levi was planning suicide. Kite found out and stopped his grandson, but ultimately was unable to find any alternative to death. Kite killed Levi himself, allowing his grandson to guide his hands as he touched the pistol to his head and fired. The invasion of the Black Husks shattered the little world of Lemhi, Idaho. Entire clans were massacred or enslaved in the initial invasion. The Blood Eagles led the remaining clans into battle, but suffered a devastating defeat that robbed the Lemhites of most of their secular leadership. With nowhere else to turn, the Mormon Lemhites looked to Kite for guidance. Kite was horrified at the carnage, and saw no purpose to fighting resisting any further. Gathering the as many as he could, he lead the Lemhites south into exile. Exodus Kite lead the Lemhites into the relative safety of Asherite territory. He asked for help from the Asherite clans, but what relief they could provide would only be temporary. Kite knew that the Lemhites needed a new home, somewhere they could settle, or they were doomed. He conferred with the elders of both tribes, and they came up with a solution: Rexburg. The old city was infested with feral ghouls, untouched since the great war except for a tiny Followers of the Apocalypse research outpost. It lay on the snake river, a perfect trade post, and was far away from the larger nations of the wasteland. Kite chose a young but charismatic man named Aidan Klein to be the Captain of the tribe's warriors and lead them into battle. Together with Asherite volunteers, they prepared to cleanse Rexburg. Settlement and The Rexburg Crisis The combined Lemhite-Asherite war host descended on Rexburg without warning. Armed with the best the tribes could provide, they moved building by building, street by street, and exterminated any feral ghoul they came across. After three days of fighting the city was under their control except for the Followers of the Apocalypse outpost. The war host camped outside the outpost, keeping the Followers and traders inside until the bulk of the Lemhite tribe arrived a day later. Kite spoke to the leadership of the Followers of the Apocalypse. He bluntly explained that the Lemhites would be taking control of the city, and they were free to stay or go. The Followers remained and even gave medical aid to the malnourished refugees, but their presence would steadily diminish in the years to come. Kite was instrumental in the conversion of Robert Cartwright, a Follower of the Apocalypse who would go on to become the architect of the Whitefort. Kite would lead the Lemhites through their greatest trial, the so-called Rexburg Crisis. He would approve the construction of the fortifications that would become the Whitefort. While he had very little input militarily, he held together the morale of the people until the war reached its conclusion. After the war Kite helped establish a formal government before appointing Robert Cartwright as Patriarch of the Whitefort. Kite believes that his time as a de-facto political leader was a failure. His goal was to save his people from war and slavery, but his decisions sparked the largest war the Yellowstone has seen in a generation. Current Status After the Rexburg Crisis Kite was overcome with guilt. After much prayer and meditation he handed title and power of Patriarch to his longtime friend and associate Robert Cartwright. He has since departed the Lemhite Nation to preach the gospel in the wasteland. Notably, Kite is blacklisted by the Teton Protectorate. They believe that he is a disruptive influence and should not be allowed into their lands. Because of this Kite decided to travel south to the merchant city of Steelhead. He has preached to the slaves and laborers of the city and convince many of them to be baptized. This hasn't gone over well with the merchant families and Tetonic troops billeted in Steelhead. Kite has been singled out for increasingly savage persecution, and the city council has even considered drafting anti-ghoul legislation. Category:Characters Category:Idaho Category:Ghouls